Partners at a wedding
by michaelscotedeproblem
Summary: Tony and Ziva get a shift in their relationship, at a special event. Based on a gif I found over on Tumblr. Possible spoilers for the finale if NCIS writers do make Tiva happen by then. If not, then just a fun little drabble.


**This story was just an impulse thing over on my Tumblr. Check it out. .com/post/16486183558/its-much-cooler-in-the-night-time-breeze-now. The gif is not mine and that I do not take credit for, but the story below is solely mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>It's much cooler in the night time breeze now. Their still on the dance floor, not completely pressed against each other, but close enough for them no longer to be considered as partners.<p>

The song changes to that of a much slower tempo, and the way his arms tighten the slightest around her waist, bring her closer to him, and the shift makes her breath hitch in her throat. Because yeah, as good as it feels to be pressed to his body, molded to him, it's dangerous and new and oh so-

He's more relaxed than her, and the comfort his confidence provides her is good but frightening at the same time; and she's not sure what to make of that. She briefly looks over his shoulder, scanning for Gibbs more than likely he assumes. Judging by her calming expression when her eye line shifts back to him, the coast is clear. Gibbs must be elsewhere.

That's when she pushed herself more firmly up against him, and sent him that cheeky, flirty grin that said _'Do your worst sweetheart. I'm not afraid to give it back.'_ And that's when his breath hitched in his throat, and he felt a fresh wave of nervousness wash over him, he hadn't felt like this since he dragged her onto the dance floor almost an hour ago.

This all still felt very fresh and new. He felt like a teenage boy trying to impress the girl on the first date, without the reassurance that he knew how the night would pan out. Maybe that was for the best. Not knowing how it would end, keeps the element of surprise. Surely that's a good thing in some cases, right?

"Tony." Her voice brought him back to reality; the expression she wore exclaimed her confusion as to why he hadn't been paying attention to her. Lost in his own world. He just smiled gently and raised one hand, trailing up the open skin of her back; gaining enjoyment out of the soft hum of appreciation she gave, to his large, warm hand on her.

They'd stopped swaying to the soft beat of the music, no longer wanting nor needing the pretence of the music to cover their desire to touch each other. It was a given after all. Her hands came to rest upon his hips, balling the fabric in her hands, when he leant closer into her out of impulse.

His breath was hot and ragged on her face, the need for her to take it in, all of him in, was getting overwhelming. She wanted him like air, a part of her missing in him, that he wouldn't give back willingly to anyone; something he'd give to her, only if she gave in return.

She felt his other hand skim up her bare back, and land on her cheek in a soft motion that made her stomach flutter a little. Yeah, he had the ability to pull out her feminine side. The side he'd got to know so well in recent months. The side that made Ziva blush, giggle and hit out in beautiful dresses that made his heart stop every. damn. friggin. time.

His hand stilled on her cheek.

One step closer.

His thumb developed a life of its own, briefly brushing across to her chin and then back again.

One more step.

His lips hovering over hers. Her head lifted the slightest bit, latching onto his eyes immediately. She felt herself moving into him out of her own accord, that's just the effect he has on her.

His bottom lip grazes hers without physically kissing her, but the power he generates, sends electricity through her body like lightning bolts. His touch is intoxicating and she wants more of it, all of it, if he's willing to give it. _'Ah heck, he'd give it in a heartbeat. That's what partners do, right?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very welcomed and taken into consideration and appreciated. :) Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
